When Ice and Fire meet
by hflores74
Summary: Kazuya's heart froze when his sister died, but what will happen when he meets a young woman at West Genetics? Will the fires of romance melt his heart of ice and allow him to find a way to a happier life?
1. Chapter 1

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

Gengo Aoi had only one person he truly loved in his life, and that was Maria Lancelot. She was the only person that could ever make him feel truly happy. When they got married that was the day that they knew that they belong to no other than each other. But a few months later his beloved told him that she was pregnant with not one child but seven, this made him faint and was unconscious faster than if someone had smacked him on the head with a sledgehammer.

They knew that since Maria was not exactly human, that her body has never actually finished getting used to the difference between her current dimension and the dimension she was from. Maria was the first of her kind to be a true inter dimensional explorer. She had planned to return back to her dimension, but meeting Gengo changed everything. She did not want to be separated from her beloved, not even if it would end up causing her death.

Gengo being a brilliant geneticists decided to create individual chambers, that would be connected to a system that would simulate an actual womb. Knowing that his children might need these chambers he prepared seven of them, with a few in spare parts. The invasion came as a complete surprise attack, the Nova appeared right in front of their home, and Maria had to use all her power to defeat the invading Nova and defend her beloved husband.

The strain proved to be too much, and she died that day, but not before Gengo managed to get all seven of his children out of his wife, and placed in the artificial wombs. While his children grew and he found out that their bodies would have some difficulty adjusting to their biological make up, he began to work on a secret project, one that the world would one day call the Pandora Project.

After an entire decade the children grew rather nicely. The smallest of the seven took the longest to fully grow, and thus his sisters were full grown by the time he was just a small child. When they finished growing they each were placed into a cryogenic nutrient field chambers. As their bodies began to adapt the chambers would provide the necessary nutrients they needed.

But the attacks made it necessary for Gengo to let out one of his daughter. Kazuha Aoi was the first of the children deployed. As the project became well known to the world, people around the world volunteered their children to become either limiters, who were the support personnel for the actual defenders of humanity, the Pandora. Two academies were established in the 10 years that it took for the children of Maria Lancelot to grow and adapt.

East and West Genetics were responsible for educating, training and sometimes deploying of Pandora teams to fight the ever constant threat of the Nova Invaders. Kazuha went to West Genetics and while on the academy she invented all the skills that would one day be the powerhouse behind the training of Pandora. She found a young man and much like her mother, she too fell in love with a human, her limiter was not just her partner, he was her beloved.

Kazuya finished growing enough so that he could be taken out of cryogenic therapy. He was allowed to live with his sister and her limiter. To have the small chance at an almost family setting. His other five sisters required a lot more treatment and time to adjust, but as Kazuya and Kazuha lived together they began to see the world with a clear vision, and focus. Their minds had finally finished adjusting as the 6th Nova Clash was over, and one of their sister a girl by the name of Chiffon Fairchild.

As the 8th Nova Clash she was a student in West Genetics. The day Kazuha Aoi died was the day that she did not stop crying for almost an entire week, and from that day on, she would almost never open her eyes again. Kazuya having used an omni directional freezing on his sister, was admitted to a hospital. It was clear that his fear of losing his sister Kazuha had been so severe that his freezing powers became active, sooner than Gengo had planned.

Gengo Aoi had been working none stop from weeks at a time, and this had disastrous consequences on him, he truly was not that old, but due to overwork, and lack of sleep, he looked like he was already someone's grandfather. Sister Margaret one of the few of the first Pandora to still live was in charge of West Genetics, her sister was in charge of East Genetics.

"Doctor, Your son requires training much more severe and specialized that normal limiters, you know that. He unlike the others of your children is a true hybrid. So we of the council must provide him with better training that Pandora receive. He might be the salvation of our world." Gengo asked the generals that made up the council to tell him what was their plan.

"We plan to have him grow up as a member of our most elite Special Forces unit. This squad will be trained since childhood, to be the very best, of the vest. We shall call them Shadow Mirror. Your son is the last of the unit to begin training. As soon as he is ready to leave the hospital, we must move him to the secret training facility, and no Doctor Aoi, you may not know where his facility is."

"Now listen here, that is not some genetically engineered soldier you are talking about. It's my only son. You can't expect me to simply hand him over like he is a pet given for adoption. You can't take my son from me, and expect me to be happy about it." The oldest of the generals told him that since the Pandora Project had been in full financial support by the nations of the world, he could very well refuse.

He simply would lose all of his funding, access to Nova materials, and would be forbidden from ever doing any type of research on anything dealing with the Nova, under penalty of death should he even try to open an underground lab. "But that is not acceptable. My daughters are there. You would separate my children from me and let someone who doesn't even care about their well being work using my daughters as research materials!?"

"For the salvation of our species and world, you better believe we would. So those are your choices, let Kazuya go into the unit, and receive the training that he needs, or refuse and watch as your other four children are turned into mere research materials by some other doctor, and you unable to do anything about it."

With no other alternative he allowed them to take Kazuya from the hospital to the secret facility, a facility that was deep underground in the northern reaches of Siberia. "I only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me, my little Kazuya."

The training was brutal, he was trained in both close combat, and long range combat. For close he preferred to use a kodachi, his long range weapon was a weapon of his own design, it could change between a full automatic assault rifle or a powerful anti tank sniper rifler. He was designated the code name Ice, for he never showed anyone in the facility any warmth. The unit commander was one Major Motoko Kusanagi. The woman was a career soldier and if she was asked if any man interest her, she flat out said that no one prove to be worthy of her affections except one, and he was just to young, and as cold as she was.

As Kazuya reached his 16 years he had reached a very respectable position within the unit, the idea that they would train him with other children, was an absolute lie. The unit was comprised mostly of career military, many ex special forces, but Kazuya was respected because he was the only one that could fight the Major on an equal footing and level. In his few years he was considered by most of the unit, the reason they managed to do as well, and some their guardian.

The unit dealt with the worst humanity had to offer, during times of desperation such as the Invasions by the extra dimensional beings, the Nova. Some people lost hope and formed terrorist groups to gather money and resources and try to live in secluded and underdeveloped parts of their own nations, thinking that Nova would only attack major cities.

The other group were the so called Nova cults, some crazy idiot convinces a bunch of desperate people that the Nova is some sort of religious figure, the most common was that the Nova were in fact angels, here to destroy the sinners of the world, preparing the world for the coming of god's kingdom. They held people hostage and would demand that all Pandora research be destroyed and that all Pandora and Limiters would be sacrificed in the names of the Angelic Nova.

This was the kind of group that Kazuya was tasked to deal with. The idiots had stolen five large containers of a nerve gas, which they planned to use against East Genetics, as a sacrifice to the Nova. Kazuya was with four other local soldiers as back up. He was in a suit of metal plated combat armor, his head was in a helm that covered everything except the lower part of his face, it was clear that he wore some sort of mask underneath the helm.

"Kazuya, five targets, 1,000 meters, at 6 O'Clock from your current location. Nerve gas is susceptible to fire, Destroy the vehicles and all surviving cultist." Kazuya dropped to a sniping position and extended his arm, out of a weaving of light a rifle appeared and he chambered the first bullet. "Roger, beginning extermination operations."

Kazuya shot the first shot through the jeep and hit the gas tank, the jeep exploded into several dozen pieces, this made the other jeeps scatter. He then fired four more shots, and it was clear that his rifle was an automatic. In less than one minute the vehicles were destroyed, the cultist dead by the gas and burns from the explosions. "Prepare for extraction and board incoming helicopter, on board await further orders and instructions."

Kazuya got up picked up the few bullet casing that were near him and was taken to the nearest airfield. The helicopter was already there and he boarded the helicopter and as it took off, he noticed that the helicopter was not headed the direction one would take back to base. He touched a nearby terminal and a display was shown, as a video communication with his commanding officer.

"Before you ask, yes Ice that chopper is not headed back to base. The council has determined that you shall go to West Genetics to receive training in regard to your special abilities. I can only speculate but I believe your father might have pulled a few strings to take you out of our unit. It's understandable, someone as young as you should have a more normal life. But both you and I can do nothing about it. They gave the order and we must obey."

"Major, you don't honestly expect me to leave my brothers and sisters without appropriate sniper support. The council can go and romance a Nova for all I care, this unit has been the closest thing I had to a family since the death of Kazuya." The woman on the other side of the communication did something that she caught everyone there by surprise. She actually smiled.

"Kazuya, you will be missed her as well, but worry not. I will take your role while the unit need sniper support, and we should be getting a new member to deal with your missions. So don't worry, just be sure to be the best no matter where the idiots of the council end up sending you. Find your happiness and protect it, I will see you, when I see you, Ice."

The communications was off and he asked the pilot what would he be wearing where he was going, the pilot told him that he had a few images of someone wearing the uniform that a young man his age would wear at West Genetics. It was clear the pilot had a relative there. "My cousin Arthur is a love sick idiot, so I would appreciate it if you manage to keep him out of trouble." Kazuya told him that his Pandora should handle that.

As he landed and was ready to get off the chopper, the same pilot told him he should change his clothes, there was supposed to be a uniform for him beneath his seat. Kazuya extended both his hands front and his armor changed into the look and feel of the uniform. "Captain, I have been your pilot for a while, but do you have any message for those back in home base?" Kazuya told him to tell the Ice Queen to stay frosty. The other pilot simply told him to give those punks at West Genetics hell.

The helicopter took off and he looked around where he was standing at, it was a cemetery. He walked towards where his sister was buried. "Guess the old man finally got me out of the military. I sure wish I could see you and tell you how much I missed you, sis. I don't know what to expect at West Genetics but I will do my best, so keep watching over me from heaven, I will make you proud."

A few minutes later another chopper landed and the hatch opened and a young woman looked at him, well looked at his directions, she had her eyes closed apparently. "You must be Kazuya Aoi, I am student body president, Chiffon Fairchild. Come on in, we have a bit of a trip to get to our school, and we need to discuss a few things." He took his duffel bag and boarded the chooper.

"I already know about the ereinbar set and the whole selection process for limiters, so please you do not need to tell me about it. Instead tell me the regulations regarding conduct and appropriate behaviour and most importantly regulations and restrictions." Chiffon did not look happy to hear that, "And here I spent a few hours last night making this lecture about the ereinbar and the whole limiter selection process."

"Alright, fine, tell me your lecture so you don't feel that you wasted your time, but I need to at least see those regulations in some printed format." She handed him her school rule book, and while she gave her lecture, Kazuya read the rule book at an amazing pace. When they landed they were greeted by two women that were staff members. "Hope you had a nice trip Kazuya." Chiffon told them that it would be nicer if he paid attention during her lecture.

That was when they heard a massive explosion. Kazuya without event thinking dropped his duffel bag and ran towards the explosion. "Kazuya, wait there is nothing wrong, we are having a carnival today." It was clear that Kim's words fell on deaf ears. As he ran he changed into full combat mode, but instead of the normal texture it was blue and radiating a light.

He saw two women fighting each other. "You both are not in an area allowed for combat during a carnival. You will deactivate your volt weapons and return to the appropriate area to resume combat. You have five seconds to comply." The woman that was glaring at him spoke, "I don't give a damn about regulations, you have less than that to get out of here or I will beat your skull in, after I am done with this bitch."

The large breasted woman did in fact deactivate her weapon and was doing as she was told. Ganessa took this opportunity to try and attack her from behind. That is when the entire area was hit with an omni directional freezing. The two women could see their breath as if it was winter. Kazuya marched closer to Ganessa, or the woman he would later be introduced to as Ganessa Roland. He landed six direct hits to her neck, abdomen and back. When the freezing was done she fell on the floor unconscious.

Kazuya saw that the other woman was injured and so he tried to examine how bad her injuries would be. "Let's see, you have a light injury to your leg, eye, and arm. Come one lean on me, I will lend my support to the nearest medic." Satellizer introduced himself and told him it was not necessary. When the people from the heliport finally caught up with them, he was carrying her in a bridal carry walking towards them.

"Kazuya are you nuts!? Why are you carrying her like that of all people." Kim then noticed that she was blushing, and acting in a rather embarrassed way. "These two were fighting outside an approved area, when I informed them as per regulations, the one that is on the floor tried to attack this young lady while her back was turned. I knocked her out, and was bringing this young woman to some medical personnel as per regulations in the student rules and regulations handbook."

Elize Sschimitz told her she would take care of both of them. When Kazuya gently put her on the ground, Satellizer thanked him for his kindness. When he walked by the unconscious Ganessa , the image of her dishonorable conduct flashed in his mind for a second, so he decided to give her a kick to the ribs for good measure. "Dishonorable people are garbage, be thankful I am nowhere near an incinerator."

He walked towards the office of Sister Margaret. "I am expected." The assistant opened the door and he walked right it. "First let me welcome you to West Genetics, Kazuya Aoi, but do you mind telling me why you are not in your uniform?" Kazuya stood at attention and gave her a detail report on what happened since arriving at the school. "While I do thank you for enforcing the school regulations, and you are correct, you really did not need to be bothered by this. It is quite common I am afraid, that Pandora fight each other."


	2. Chapter 2

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

Sister Margaret then was about to ask for something the clearly sounded like a change of clothes. "Please, ma'am. You don't need to provide me with a change of clothes, if you will simply give me second." Sister Margaret stop using the intercom. Kazuya's armor even weapon broke into into small blue pixels, and almost as fast reformed into his uniform. "Volt texture, and Volt weapons, such a think should not be possible for a limiter."

"Not possible for a human limiter, but I am not entirely human. I am the son of Maria Lancelot. I can and have fought Nova on my own. You are correct that I will not bother with how you do things, but I will not standby and let an innocent be harmed. But if you have any questions, be sure to ask Gengo Aoi. I am certain he will answer all your questions."

"That I shall, but for now please take his ID Card. It will tell you the number of your room in the male dorms, and it will let you use our facilities. Do you need to ask any questions?" Kazuya just asked if there was any place where he could train. Sister Margaret told him that indeed there was, it was a simulator that could allow Pandora to fight in actual combat situations. "Then I require permission to use it." Sister Margaret again told him he had it, as long as he used the card to access the facility.

"But how many volt weapons do you have?" Kazuya made both of them appear and show them to the head of the school. "Mine are not Volt weapons, they are Nova weapons. First you have my blade, Nova Weapon Kodachi I call Shin Kuros. Then my other Nova Weapon Multi Fire Sniper Rifle I call this one Omega." His two weapons looked deadly. He made his weapons disappear. "The closet thing Pandora can use, is when they enter Pandora mode."

With nothing left he waited for Sister Margaret to let him leave, it had been quite the day and she needed to eat some food. He was told where to find the school cafeteria and got himself a nice cup of tea and an order of his favorite dish, liver and onions. He took them to a nearby table when he heard the school news, that the Untouchable Queen had remained rank 1, and Ganessa Roland was still rank 2 due to their final fight being interrupted by what seemed to be an armed soldier. The soldier could not be found to make a comment.

He ate his meal and finished his tea, he took them back to where he got his meal from, and thanked the people that prepared the meal. "Thank you for the meal, it was quite delicious." This made the cooks smile and told him that he was the first person to actually thanked for making their food. "Cooking takes great care and effort, I don't see why they should not show you some for of gratitude for your hard work."

He was about to leave when he offered to clean the the dish, cup, knife, fork and spoon he used. The kind woman who had made most of his food, told him while kind there was no need they had a very nice industrial dish washing machine, that kept everything sterile. He was walking out the door when he read a sing for something called, "Burger Queen." He knew that he absolutely disliked fast food so it did not matter what they sold, he would not eat there.

He walked over to the male dorm and pressed his card through the slot at the door. He walked towards the elevator and pressed a number, as he reached his floor he walked towards his room. When he entered he found a person looking through his duffel bag. "Do you mind telling me why you are looking through my bag?" The young man told him that he was his roommate Arthur Crypton and he was simply helping him unpack.

"While I thank you for your kind gesture Arthur, not everything in that bag is safe, so I would ask you to please step away from it." He stepped away and wondered what he was talking about, only thing that were in the bag was some underwear, socks, a couple of different pairs of shoes, and a big metal case, which was locked. Kazuya placed everything neatly on his assigned locker and small closet.

"But what is exactly dangerous about that metal case?" Kazuya touched it and it opened. He look a metal piece of what looked like steel and extended it, it was a stand for a weapon. He placed his practice kodachi and pistol on it. "I would not touch these if I were you, my pistol has a DNA recognition and will not work for anyone but me, and My kodachi has no edge. It's just for practice after all." Then why were they dangerous, he told him that if someone tried to actually pull the trigger of the pistol enough times, the pistol would explode and kill the person who was trying to use it.

"Ok, got it. Don't touch your roomate's toys, but was is your name?" He introduced himself as Kazuya Aoi. "So Kazuya you got any idea who that armed soldier was, I mean he just stopped the final fight of this years carnival and we don't even know who he is." Kazuya walked over to his duffel bag and took the final thing out it folded it and placed it in the bottom of the small closet.

"Well that is an easy thing to know, that soldier was me. Why they don't know nobody other than the school president and two staff members were even present. So nobody actually asked me for my name. " Arthur asked why he would get involved with something as dangerous. He hadn't even received his baptism yet, and why defend her of all people. It was a small miracle that the untouchable queen did not beat him into a coma.

"I will not standby and watch an innocent suffer, and I hate dishonorable people more than anything, except for the Nova." He told him that the woman he beat up was in fact his Pandora, and she was the nicest person anyone could meet. Kazuya reminded him that attacking somewhere unarmed while their back was turned was not something a nice person would do.

"I really should hate you for what you did to Ganessa, but you will learn. When you see that woman as what she really is, you will be very sorry that you defended her in the first place." He changed into his sleep attire and went to bed. Arthur did not even see him change clothes he was already asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He got up bright an early and went to the place the supposed simulator was located. That is when he saw Satellizer beating a young man, the young man was clearly in pain. "As per regulations I must ask you to release the young man and step away from him." She did not listen, she just kept beating on him. He extended a freezing field and held his nova weapon in hand, his kodachi. He walked over to her hit her on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. He undid the freezing and caught her before she touched the ground.

"You can take care of your injuries? mind telling me what caused this incident?" The young limiter told him that he tripped and he accidentally touched her back. He put the woman over his shoulder and began to walk towards the school clinic, and put her on one of the beds and pushed the button to call for the medic. He left and was seen by Elize walking towards the training center.

Professor Kim was doing some checks on the results of some of her students last simulations when the simulation started, she watched as he took on the form that he had while he knocked Ganessa Roland out. He called for four class S Nova city invasion pattern. "It he insane, I couldn't take an S rank Nova and I was one of the numbers." He called for his sniper rifle and he jumped from one roof top to the next. Until he got a clear line of fire to the Nova.

Chambered a bullet, took a conventional sniper pose and fired the first round at the nearest Nova, the round exploded and the core was exposed. He fired a few more and the other three had their core's exposed. He then switched something in his Nova weapon, and stood as the Nova charged at him. He switched to a long magazine and let a hail of bullets fly and each were hit 3 times at their core, the simulated Nova broke down in a mass of polygons.

Kim could not believe what she just saw, no student ever tried something so reckless and in fact came out without an injury. He turned on the speaker in the observation room. "If this is how weak the opponents these so called Pandora and their limiters fight, real Nova do not fight like these do. We are in trouble if they think these actually behave like real Nova."

Kim had to agree, real Nova were more cunning, faster, and more vicious than that. But it was better than nothing. She ran towards the door that Kazuya would exit. "Since you don't think of that as a challenge, why don't you spar with me?" They stepped back into the simulator this time a field. She called for her volt weapon, and attacked him. The speed upon which he cut that spear in two was amazing. The she too was knocked out and much like Satelizer he took her to a bed on the clinic, only Elize was already treating Satellizer.

He placed her on a bed and got the medicines she would need to treat her friend. When she finally awoke 20 minutes later, "So what happened to make him knock you out?" Kim told her friend what she had seen and so she asked him to spar with her, when she finished telling her how badly she lost. She got up and walked towards the exit. "He doesn't hold his punches does he? I just finished treating a concussion that he inflicted on Satellizer."

He walked over to the only empty desk and began to play a game of solitary on the desk terminal. When Kim showed up she saw him place his last ace on his game of solitary. "Sorry for being late, I guess I overslept, not that it hasn't happen to you guys?" The people in the class all began to laugh except Kazuya. "Now Kazuya stand up if you please."

"This young man is Kazuya Aoi, he will be joining this class from now on. Ah, perfect. Kaho be sure to provide him with anything he needs to catch up." Kazuya just sat down and right back to his solitaire. "You go on and tell your history lesson, I lived through most of it, so I already know this." Kim was not happy to hear that. So he decided to ask him some questions no normal student could ever answer.

Kazuya answered every single one the questions she asked about history correctly, he only failed to answer when Kim asked him what color where the panties she was currently wearing? He simply told her he did not have the foggiest idea. He didn't have to undress her to treat that major of an injury or on that particular part of her body. "Ok, go play your little boring game, till I am done with the history part then, but I expect you to pay attention for math, tactics, and known Nova strategies."

So that is exactly what he did. He played his game and only stopped to answer the questions that the teacher asked. "What do you find so fascinating about that game?" Kaho asked him. "A good friend of mine taught me how to play, so when I play I am reminded of her. It helps with me missing those guys." This got Kim interested enough that at the end of the class day she asked him who taught him to play solitaire. He told her she probably would never met her, but her name was Mokoto Kusanagi.

Kim could hardly believe it, that he dared calling that woman his good friend. She was just about the most fierce and brutal ex member of the Japanese special forces. They used to call her the Ice Queen of the frozen lands of hell. She never had to talk with her, but she heard of her all the same. She had a body count fighting terrorists that were in the five digits.

Kazuya walked to get his lunch, and on the way Arthur and Kaho decided to tag along. The things in the classroom were over, but that didn't mean they didn't have things to do after lunch. After lunch they had practical lessons on their abilities, or some did, the ones lucky enough to have a Pandora. The second year Pandora would have picked their partners already.

"So Kazuya are you looking forward to be picked by a nice Pandora as her limiter?" Kazuya looked at Arthur and he just told him he did not need to be picked, he was fine on his own. "Oh, come on, you can't even use freezing without the baptism. Without a mature stigmata from a Pandora, you are just a plain human." Kaho clearly did not know what she was talking about, or maybe when they reported what he did the school kept his abilities secret and they did not allow them to be mentioned.

"Maybe I am or Maybe I am not. But since most of the second years have a partner already or have one picked, that really is not an issue for me is it?" Kaho wanted to tell him that there was in fact one second year that didn't have a partner or the fact that someone could transfer and would need a partner. "Look, I am sure you will find someone that really cares about you. Just do me a favor and don't turn like Arthur here, alright?"

"And here I thought that Arthur was simply special." Arthur took that as a complement and thanked him for his kind words. Kaho knew better and understood that being called special had many different meanings behind it. That was when the large crowd in front of Burger Queen split into two groups, like the person was Moses and he just split the red sea.

Satellizer went to the counter told them what she wanted and paid for it, she took her order and that was when she saw Kazuya. She went to his table as he was drinking his tea, and slapped him clean across the face. When he got his the boiling hot tea hit him on his hand. She left without saying a word. "If she thinks I am going to sit here and let her hit me like that she had another thing coming."

What Kazuya didn't see was what Kaho saw, she was practically in tears when she slapped him. But she did not need anymore problems so she remained quiet. Kazuya just got up thanked the personnel for the food and left the tray like before. He walked towards the elevator clearly wanting to have a word with the second year that hit him. "She better had a good reason for hitting me or she will be in pain."


	3. Chapter 3

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

Kazuya was clearly not having a good morning as he walked up to the roof, the supposed Untouchable Queen has not only slapped him, but she left in such a hurry she forget half her things on this table. "What is the deal with this lady, did she leave all this stuff trying to make me follow her up the roof, so that she could scream at me in a relative private place or what?"

When he reached the roof top he heard something that he was not expecting, the sobs of a young woman, as she was trying to eat her food, without anything to drink. He walked over to her and seeing the tears on her face, his anger just evaporated. "You let your drink and french fries." He put them down and she thanked him for bringing them to her. He also sat down and waited till she finished drinking some of her juice.

"So why did you slap me?" Satellizer looked surprised at the question. "You hit me, when I was only defending myself, the guy was clearly trying to cup a feel, and I was trying to prevent that from other thinking they could do that. There was nothing there to make him trip." Kazuya realized that it was possible, maybe he should have spent more time and looked at the situation more objectively.

"You had no idea, how I felt after you defending my honor, from Ganessa's cowardly attack. You held me in your arms and I felt so happy, so safe. But for you to use freezing on me and then beat me like that, that hurt me a lot. So I slapped you for hurting my feelings." So that was the reason, well he did not like it, but he at least understood it. "So what you want me to avoid you? that is what you want from most guys right?"

Satellizer simply said that she did not want that, "I know I am weird, but I have a horrible fear of men touching me. But for some reason I don't feel bad when you touch me, and I even like it. I actually was planning to ask you to be my limiter. Since you can do freezing without the set, I could try and get over my fear, and if I managed to we could consider the baptism later."

"Sure, I don't see why not. But I will ask you to tell me if someone is trying to do something bad to you. But if you are with me, they better not dare to do something perverse in my presence."

That was when Miyabi Kannazuki and her three limiters got near where they were. "I know I can't tell people where to do their baptisms, but don't you want to pick a better place for such an intimate moment?" Satellizer was embarrassed at what she was implying. This woman had pretty much told her that she wanted to make love with him, out in the open. She got up and began to walk away, "What do you think you can just pass a junior and not even excuse your self?" Satellizer did excuse herself and Kazuya got up and was getting ready to follow her.

"Now, hold on a minute, I have something to talk to you about. "What might that be?" Kazuya clearly did not want to waste any time. "It's actually a very good deal for you, I want you to be my limiter. I can make your time at school, a lot more easier and even pleasurable that the Untouchable Queen ever could. I would show you the pleasures of a woman's touch, in ways she would never let you enjoy. "

"What about those three boys behind you? From their glares it is obvious that they don't particularly like that idea." Miyabi took on her most seductive stance, as she touched held her breast up with her arms crossed and pushing them up from underneath. "I think I am woman enough, to keep four lovers very happy with this sexy body of mine."

Satellizer stop cold when she heard that. Kazuya saw that she was about to use her volt weapon, but he gave her the unmistakable look of let me handle this. "Now, I don't often get proposals like that, it is true, especially from a person I don't even know her name." Miyabi looked rather shocked to her him say that, but faked surprise. "Oh, my bad. My name is Miyabi Kannazuki, I am called the liberator of chastity. But I already know who you are, Kazuya Aoi."

Licking her lips, and giving him a sultry look. "So what is you answer. I know you are just happy to have someone like me say it, but I need to make sure." Kazuya smiled at Satellizer. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but you were right before. Satellizer and I had agreed to talk about a possible partnership. So you see, I am already spoken for, so I hope that you will excuse me?"

This clearly was not the answer she was looking for. "I don't think you understand, I am not asking you if I want you to chose to be my limiter, I am telling you, you will be my limiter or I will give you such a beating that no one else will want you, not even the miserable dike you were talking with." Kazuya laughed and it was a rather cold, almost cruel laugh. "Those sound like fighting words, so why don't you stop walking around the issue, and put on your dancing shoes, and lets dance."

In an instant the three boys tried to surround him. When they were around him Miyabi formed the ereinbar set with all her limiters. "Let's see how big you talk, after you tasted the freezing from my limiters." Kazuya looked bored. They each made a freezing field that overlapped each other. Kazuya had to admit that it was a pretty nice freezing field for humans.

"So do you mind if I get changed into something more comfortable?" Miyabi thought that he was going to accept his defeat, and prepare to be made her limiter. "Sure, you can get into your own dancing shoes, so we can enjoy this little dance." Kazuya really began to laugh a sinister smile. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about how long you will last."

His normal uniform was replaced with his normal volt texture combat gear. "What the hell, a limiter not even baptized can use volt texture, and call a volt weapon." Satellizer knew about this already so she did not even look surprised. He rushed towards Miyabi and and he did Miyabi had called for her homing daggers. As they appeared he cut three of the daggers into pieces. The lat two she took one in each hand and tried to fight him.

But it was clear that he was using something much higher than the axel turn, even the tempest turn. "How is he moving, the freezing should make it impossible for him to move, it is like he is in Pandora mode." Kazuya broke her last two daggers, "Let's not leave your lovers out of the fun." Miyabi was sure she was not going to like what was going to happen.

Kazuya extended his arm and pointed at the three men, who were busy maintaining their freezing field. "This should teach you what real freezing feels like." Kazuya's freezing hit all three of them and they each fainted at the sheer drop in temperature. "That takes care of your little boy, I think that pretty much tells you that you should leave me alone, or else."

When Miyabi tried to punch him when his back was turned. Kazuya caught her fist, and broke her arm. "I think I made my safe perfectly clear, don't you?" She was sobbing at the pain, "Crystal. I will never bother you again, sir." Kazuya smiled, "Good remember that when you wake up." Kazuya beat her on the back of her head with a chop and she was unconscious before she touched the ground.

He walked over to Satellizer and was smiling like he had done nothing at all. "So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted." Satellizer blushed and as she was walking near him, they heard someone run towards them from behind he door. The door slammed open and the student body president and Ticy phenol was standing next to her. "So Kazuya mind telling me why did you beat Ms. Kannazuki?"

He simply told her that she had rudely interrupted a private conversation with the young woman that could be his Pandora. Satellizer backed him up and told her that Kazuya was almost forced into being her limiter. "So you see, sis, I really had to make an example out of them, so this kind of thing doesn't happen again." Ticy was ready to reprimand him for daring to call Chiffon Fairchild his sister, but Chiffon stopped her.

"Well no one would believe that an unbaptized limiter beat a pandora, and three limiters all alone. So this should cause no problems, and I doubt that they will tell anyone in a hurry. but really Kazuya, you really should take it easier on them, they are only human after all. Why must you always make your big sister worry so." He walked off the roof along side Satellizer. "So you can really fight and use volt weapons. I don't think I will ever be bored with you as my limiter, Kazuya Aoi." Satellizer told him as his kodachi and armor were replaced by the standard school uniform.

On the roof top Ticy asked her why he let that weird guy call her his sister. "It's quite simply, because he is my baby brother. Boy, father will have a field day when he hears what my little brother been doing. Can't wait to tell my other sisters, if they ever finish their therapy they are going to need to laugh, and this was as funny as it gets." Ticy asked if Kazuha Aoi knew that she was her sister too, and Chiffon told her that of course she knew, "Why do you think we spent so much time when she was a student here?"

"So you are the sister of Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi, then why weren't you also named an with their last name." Chiffon looked at her. "Simple most of my siblings don't have the Aoi last name, not even mother, even though she did marry Gengo Aoi. We each are given a different name so that we will not be used by other people as leverage against the family." Ticy told her that didn't make any sense, then what about Kazuha or Kazuya?.

Chiffon began to walk through the door when she told them. "Again, my sister Kahuza and my little brother Kazuya would simply be to dangerous to try and kidnap. They are liable to kill everyone of the idiots that try it. He might not look it, but Kazuya Aoi was one of the most deadly snipers the world has ever seen. He might look like a normal boy, but when was the last time you saw a normal boy, kill a person with a single shot from a sniper rifle from half a mile away?"

"They call me the smiling monster, but that's only because you haven't seen how much of a real monster Kazuya is when he really is angry. I hope it never happens here." Ticy understood that all the injuries he did to Miyabi were actually him taking it easy on her. Chiffon explained that he could quite literally freeze a body to the point, that he could break limbs clean off.

Satellizer was walking rather close to Kazuya until they could see both Arthur and Kaho, Apparently they were worried about Kazuya, going to talk to the Untoachable Queen, and getting his skull caved in. "So what with the look, guys?" Arthur told him that they were worried about how someone might react to him. Kaho hit him. "We don't mean to pry but I was told to watch out for him, since I am the class president."

"There really is nothing to worry about." Satellizer leaned as she told them, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I expect you in my room tonight, mister. I will not accept you being late unless it was caused by an emergency." Satellizer left a stunned Arthur, Kaho and a blushing Kazuya. "What in the world happened up there?" Both his friends asked. "Nothing much, we talked, I had some fun dealing with a pervert, and we actually were going to have a nice cup of tea together, but seeing how you reacted to seeing us together, pretty much ruined that particular plan."

Miyabi did not tell the truth about how she was beat, it would ruin her reputation, so instead she lied and told her Elizabeth Mably and her little group that Satellizer dared attack her without any reason, while she was trying to introduce herself to the new student. "Introduce my foot, you were trying to seduce him to join your little harem." Attia Simmons clearly did not approve of her. "If she attacked a higher grade, she violated the order and rules of this place, she must be taught a lesson." Ingrid was seen walking away from the little gathering.

Ingrid Bernstein was not someone that liked disorder, or disrespectful actions between the ranks. "So the untouchable queen dares to injure on of her superiors. I will make her pay for her transgressions." She walked towards the very persons room at the female dorms. In the meantime Arthur and Kaho were pleading, if not begging for him to reconsider going to the room of the untouchable queen. "Look Kazuya, I understand, she is hot, I will not deny that, but she is a lot of trouble?" Kazuya quickly reminded him that his Pandora was no angel either.

"Well it's your funeral if you insist on getting involved with her. Honestly, there are tons of really beautiful Pandora who would love to have you are their limiter. But if you rather date a girl that would rather beat your teeth in, than kiss you, I guess some people just like pain." Kaho was clearly trying to tell him that he had other choices. "If looks were the only thing I wanted in a woman, I would have been married by now. I want someone with skills and a good personality. Not that you would know what like that is, right Arthur?"

He got to the female dorm, "When are you going to stop putting my Pandora down?" Kazuya simply opened the door, "When you stop making mine sound like she will eat me alive for simply holding her hand." Kaho understood deep down what he was saying, she simply did not see the reason to say it. Just as Kazuya was about to go through the door, someone was pushed out the window of a higher floor.

Ina big crashing noise both Satellizer and Ingrid were ready to fight each other. Both their Nova weapons ready to strike. "And here I was thinking that I might be able to spend some time with her." Kazuya clearly walked towards Satellizer. "So you limiter was already here, that is convenient, as mine is on the way. I will have you pay for what you did to Mr. Miyabi. Attacking a higher grade is a crime that deserves punishment."

Kazuya could not believe how much of a dishonorable person Miyabi really was, she not only blabbed about her defeat, but she lied about who defeated her. "Kazuya I think we should let them handle this on their own." Kazuya was clearly very upset, "Opinion noted, but do me a favor and call a meat wagon, and a doctor. Cause I think that other Pandora and her stupid Limiter might need that."

"What do you mean?" Kaho saw him change into a blazing blue combat armor and was holding a sniper rifle. He had chambered the first bullet from a rather large magazine. "You don't think he is going to.." His first two shots shattered her volt weapons into pieces. "Where the hell did those shots come from. They were not normal bullets." Kazuya switched it to Assault Rifle and walked towards the bewildered Pandora.

"Satellizer did not beat Miyabi, the one that did it was me. I did it out of self defense and was within all regulations that I was allowed to do that. Tell your Limiter hiding behind that tree over there to go away, and you with him, or I shall have you spend a month in the hospital reflecting on your stupidity." Ingrid called what he said utter bullshit. There was no way he had a volt weapon, he hadn't even been baptized.

"Blind as well as stupid." Ingrid's limiter tried to cast a freezing after they engaged their set. Try was the keyword. Kazuya did his own freezing field. It cancelled their and froze them on the spot. "No frigging way, you mean to tell me that unbaptized freak has the same power as an S class Nova!?" Kazuya shot her limiter in each arm and leg. Ingrid was shot in the gut, legs, and shoulders.

"And you are right, mine is not a volt weapon, this little beauty is a plasma weapon. Enjoy sitting on your bed, with the most painful treatment possible for a month, Next time you dare attack Satellizer or me without checking your facts, I will kill you." The doctor and ambulance got there as he told Satellizer, since they would need to repair her room, she was free to stay in his, while they repaired her room. Satellizer blushed and thanked him for defending her and being so kind to her. "You are my partner aren't you, it's the least I could do."


	4. Chapter 4

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

His classes were many things, to his fellow classmates, intriguing, fun, exciting, and even frightening. But to Kazuya they were only one thing, boring. He just kept playing solitaire as Kim asked him some questions and he answered them without even taking the time to stand up. Kim Yumi thanks to this really began to hate the game, and the program. She asked the IT department to simply have it erased from the terminals. They couldn't since it was also integrated into the OS.

"If we delete that program, we will have to sit here and fix it, that means no class for at least a month. The program is the main analytical processor of the OS, we can't erase it without practically having to rebuilt the entire OS." Kim Yumi had to ask who build the OS in the first place. The poor programmer told her, that it had been Gengo Aoi, who else would build an OS that could be used only to teach Pandora and Limiters.

"Kazuya why do keep doing that in class?" Kaho clearly was not liking what he was doing. He clearly did not understand what he was doing wrong. Sure Kazuya played solitaire but he only did it before the class began, it would be disrespectful if he did during the class. "Don't give me that you were playing a computer game in the middle of class?"

"Actually I was taking notes and looking how to organize my notes to make an end of year study guide." She told him that he was not even typing, that at most he was moving his finger on the pad. He told her if he proved her wrong she would buy his lunch at Burger Queen, if she was right he would buy it. "No I want something better, If I am right you buy mine and Arthur's lunch and if I am wrong I will pay yours and Satellizer's lunch."

The walked over to the terminal they used in class. "Now don't touch it, Kaho, and be ready to pay up." She sat down and as she sat down the terminal turned on, the display showed a notepad and then the words began to appear. "Do you still think I am lying? Kaho. Hope you have a lot saved up, cause the bill is not going to be cheap. Did you come and write this before class ended or what" The notepad kept writing and she finally figured it out. "I can communicate with this terminal with my mind. So I really was taking notes."

He turned on his terminal and showed her the very details notes he had been taking. "Then why do you look so bored?" Kazuya told him that he was bored, but he was not about to insult their teacher. If his father ever heard him being disrespectul to his teacher, he was sure that he would call him immediately and give him a lecture that he would not soon forget.

Which thankfully his father avoided by telling his teacher, that Kazuya's mind was so advanced that he could literally access any known computer with his mind. Kazuya would never disrespect his teacher, more than likely he was just taking notes on with the terminal. "But sir it looked he was playing solitaire." Gengo asked her if she actually so him play during the class, his son loves to play before, his best friend told him that it relaxes his mind.

"So you mean to tell me he plays one match of that game as he waits for classes to start, but after that he is taking notes?" Gengo told her that to Kazuya this was no different than being in the military, he has a strict code of honor that he simply will not break, unless it's a life or death situation. "Then how do you explain what he did to two Pandora from a higher grade?"

Gengo told her that he had received a report by Kazuya, he explained that Miyabi had been trying to force him to agree to be part of her harem, as Kazuya called it. This was a clear violation of not only his own rights, but of school regulations and so he acted accordingly. As for Ingrid he stopped a Pandora from bullying his friend, she had actually accused Ms. L Bridget of attacking Miyabi, again Kazuya would not let someone be punished for something they didn't do. He told Kim to trust him, Kazuya would never disrespect her, and if she did not believe her, she told him to ask Chiffon.

Kim asked why would Chiffon know Kazuya that well. "She is his sister after all. I anyone knows Kazuya it's Chiffon Fairchild." Well Kim really found that to be quite surprising, but after she thought about that, that would make sense, Kazuha and Chiffon always got along. "Thank you, Doctor Aoi, I just wanted to make sure you knew your son's current situation."

"Thank you, because of the demands by the council for either advance our research or try to find a way to make this little war easier, I barely have enough time to talk to anyone about how my son is doing, It was very nice to hear from his teacher, but you will have to excuse me." Kim walked over the office of her best friend, until she was seen trying to hack into what seemed to be hospital scan records of Kazuya Aoi.

"So you are trying to figure out how a first year actually beat two Pandora from a few years higher than him?" Elize didn't even bother looking at her and told her than indeed she was. "Well this might help, Kazuya is Chiffon Fairchild's little brother too." She wasn't paying attention but she did manage to hack the scan data. "You know as well as I do that hospital scanners have come a long way. This is the scan of Kazuya Aoi before I did anything. Look nothing out of the ordinary. But now look at it after I finished removing the security blocks. His body is entire skeleton is made up highly condenses Nova tissue. As far as I can tell his body is 60% Nova tissue. Even his sister Kazuha only had 49%. He also has over 36 fully matured stigmata, and his body is making more as we speak."

"So you are telling me that he could probably defeat a Nova on his own?" Kim was no longer going to be surprised by Kazuya. "In fact I think he had beaten quite a few Nova, but this was what I got from an old friend of mine, apparently he was the head sniper for Shadow Mirrior." This was not something even Elize was ready for. "You have got to be kidding me, he was a member of that unit. That thing deals with Nova cultist and terrorists threats. They have killed more terrorists that any unit known so far."

"But why would someone as young as Kazuya be involved with them. Why is he even training that hard, he could be in the front lines already." That was when Chiffon walked in the office, she was scheduled for a check up after all. "That's easy, to get revenge for our mother and sister. He might not look it, but Kazuya is very family oriented." Elize had to know how she knew that, "His heart is merely frozen, frozen by the pain of loss, he lost our mother before he was even born, and a sister when he was a child. He was the youngest member of Shadow Mirror, but he was the only one to be equal in honor as their leader. They called him Ice, and she was the Ice Queen."

"If father hadn't gotten out of that unit, I imagine they would be still working together, sniper and spotter. I hope he can stay his hand from now on, but if someone attacked Satellizer, Dr. Elize you are going to be very busy."

Satellizer had seen his fight twice and each time it was brutal. She fought to win, he fought to kill. Deep down she wanted to know more about him, more about why he fights that way, and if he felt the same way about her, deep down in his heart. It was fairly obvious that he did not need a Pandora, he could fight alone. But did that mean that he would not need someone to love? That he would always be alone? Or that he would never have someone to confide his feelings and troubles? Alone like she was.

Kazuya was walking towards his dorm building when he saw a young woman look lost. She was looking at a school map, and looked like she was here visiting since she wore robes he hadn't seen in a long time. "A follower of Kunlun all the way over here in Japan. I guess I better see what the sister needs don't I?" He walked over to her and just as he did.

"I found someone at long last. Oh thanks be to kunlun for granting me such favor." Kazuya told her that the tears of Kunlun were favor enough. "Oh, you know of the faith. How strange that someone here would know of the goddess and her teachings." Kazuya told her that a friend of his was a devoted follower and that he only followed the honor code. "As a brother should. Could I trouble you with directions, I seem to be lost. This school is immensely larger than I was told."

"It would be no problem at all. My name is Kazuya Aoi, and I would just need to know where you are headed." She introduced herself as Rana Linchen and was supposed to meet a Sister Margaret. But she could not find a temple anywhere. "Well that is simple to explain, Sister Margaret is in charge of this school. And if you are a full devotee of Kunlun then you can also say this entire campus is her temple."

"Ah, that makes sense then thank you ever so much for your explanations." Kazuya took her all the way to the office door and they talked about his friend and how much he taught him about the faith. As she reached the door she thanked him for his kindness. "You have a very kind heart. I must thank the goddess for granting me this favor." Kazuya excused himself, he had somewhere he needed to be.

As he walked up the stairs, "Yes, I hope that Satellizer is not angry about me waiting this long to come and visit her room." As a young woman heard that she stopped him. "Am I to believe that you are to be baptized by her majesty, the Untouchable Queen?" Kazuya told her he indeed was going to visit Satellizer L Bridget. "Well you must be very happy to be picked by her, so why don't we help you celebrate."

"I am Audrey Duval, the ladies besides me are Trish -twin fangs- McKenzie and Aika Takeuchi. How about we have a good time together. I hear you enjoyed your little dance with Miyabi." They all called their volt weapons. "I guess it is true, Pandora at this school just love to fight." Trish told him she agreed. And with a downward strike of her swords she tried to cut his head off.

Aika tried to used her weapon to restrict his movements, but he evaded that too. "Will you just stop moving around and fight already." The poleaxe came close so he caught it and broke into two pieces and it broke into fragments. "And here I thought we were dancing, ok, you all got in your shots, it's my turn." He took on a rather big smiled, and made a chain machine gun appeared out of nowhere. "Now you showed me yours, now I get to show you one of mine. Say hello to my little friend."

As the trio ran way from his massive weapon as they fired his machine gun. "Damn that Miyabi she never told us he was a complete psycho." Trish complained as she ran away faster. Audrey told her he was the partner of the Untouchable Queen, that maybe he would also have a few screw loose. "No shit Sherlock, run the hell away of he is going to make a beehive out our butts."

As the trio ran way Kazuya could he heard laughing. "And people say that watching movies has no practical use. At the very least Chiffon will not complain, I did not even give them not even a scratch." Attia Simmons had watched the entire exchange and did not like it, did not like it one bit. Attia always had a bone to pick with Satellizer L. Bridget. For some unknown reason she disliked her very much. Some would say because Satellizer was a very beautiful woman, others that she was simply jealous that Satellizer has some of the biggest tits in the entire academy, Professor Kim being being number 1 in that category.

He walked through the halls down to the elevator, he did not even see Ingrid following him or so she thought. Attia was good at one thing and that was finding people's secrets, she was the spy of the Mably faction after all. When Ingrid learned that Kazuya indeed had been the one that beat Miyabi and not Satellizer as she was led to believe. She was less than happy.

She waited for the elevator to return and when it opened Kazuya was still inside. "Your stealth abilities need work, you will never be able ambush anyone being that obvious." Ingrid got into the elevator. "Actually what I want is to talk with you for a minute or two. If you have the time." Kazuya told her that he was on his way to visit Satellizer. If she had something to say, then say it.

"I would like to apologize for my insults upon you and underestimating your fighting abilities. It simply was impossible that an unbaptized student would be able to beat Miyabi. You were right I really should have checked my facts." Kazuya told her that he accepted her apology. "But why are you going to meet with her? it's not like you actually need a baptized to fight."

As she said that she stopped and he turned around, "And have you ever consider the fact, that I might simply like her, and want to spend some time with her." Ingrid had to admit that she never actually considered that as a possibility. Satellizer would usually give one hell of a beating to anyone that dared touch her, but this guy had nor only touched her, he touched her more than once and in such romantic fashion too.

"You should know that other third grade students may want to take revenge on Satellizer for what they believe she did to Miyabi, or because they see her as a possible threat." Kazuya then simply told her that he was kind when he fought against her. She do well to tell her friends that if they attack Satellizer he would make them all see hell. His glare was ice cold, and carried the look of a person who had killed more people than she could count. "I shall mention this to Elizabeth. Have a very pleasant evening, Kazuya Aoi." He wished her the same.

As he knocked he could hear someone trying clothes. She put on a very lovely dark pink dressed that matched her underwear. Silk lingerie with plenty of lace. It made her look quite attractive and very desirable. "Yes, Who is it?" Kazuya cleared his throat and told her who he was. The door opened in a hurry and she took a hold of his arm and pulled him inside and slammed the door shut.

"You look very nice Satellizer, sorry that I am so late, I have to deal with a few issues before I could get here. I hope that you are not offended." Satellizer told him that she just finished dressing so she had no problem with the wait at all. He sat down on a chair and she on her bed. "Nice plush toy, looks very cute." Satellizer thanked him and asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"I was going to talk about our partnership of course. I know that you hate the ereinbar set, you must find it too intrusive or too intimate to do with someone you don't even know. So I will wait till you are comfortable with me." Satellizer could not hide how happy she was about hearing that from him. "Actually the stigmata that I have came from someone very dear to you, they are from your sister Kazuha."

"I know, I know the names of all the people that have some of my sister's stigmata. But that only means that we have something else that connects us. Like I said, I am willing to wait till you are comfortable with me." Satellizer got up and for some unknown reason she had the overwhelming desire to do something, she held his face in between her hands and she kissed him hard and passionately on his lips. When she saw that he was also kissing her back, her heart was practically singing.


	5. Chapter 5

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

"Satellizer, I swear that if you keep that up, I might want to a little further than most people consider appropriate." Satellizer told him she decided to do the baptism, she flat out said, that she was not willing to let some other Pandora claim him, while she waited to be confident enough or stop being scared enough to do that. "But I have no idea how the baptism is done. No one has ever written than in any of the books I read, and my father would only tell me to wait and see."

"Actually it is quite simple, when you use push that big thing in me, for the first time. In the throws of passion I stab your back with one of my stigmata. The stigmata enters your body, and by that time we pretty much enjoy some of the best sex ever." Kazuya began to reason since they pretty much were connected, they would feel what the other would feel during intercourse.

"No get over here, and let's get busy." As they kissed, touched, licked and enjoyed the feel of each other. She knew that his guy was the one she wanted, the one she always wanted, he was gentle, caring and sweet as he took great care to not injure her and made sure she enjoyed it. But there is only so much foreplay a person can endure when she told him to claim her and make her his own.

The pain of her placing the stigmata was not so bad after all. He was sure losing her virginity actually her an awful lot more. They began to get more and more passionate and after an hour of love making, they were both covered in sweat, and breathing hard. "So how do you feel?" Satellizer asked him still in the after glow of what they had done. "Happy... especially that this room is soundproofed. We sure did yell quite a bit." Satellizer laughed, and told him it was his fault for making her feel so good.

"So tell me want to try the set while we go for a second round?" Satellizer was surprised that the ereinbar set would be useful for anything other than combat. Kazuya told her they would only know if they tried. As there senses were united by the set, they began to touch and do all those wonderful things they did before, only this time she found that having the set on made her feel everything he felt, and he felt everything she felt. It made the whole act that more passionate, and enjoyable.

As Satellizer fell asleep, Kazuya wondered what life had in store for them. "Well at least they will not say we are not a proper pair. But I wonder Satellizer, what would make someone as gentle and sweet like you, fear the touch of other people. You have to be touched for medical treatment after all."

As they woke up bright and early the first thing that she saw was Kazuya asleep with his arms around her waist. She could not deny that she was happy of what happened, a little sore granted, but happy. She decided to get dressed first and woke him up with a sweet kiss to his lips. As he woke up he saw her smiling face. "I hope my snoring didn't bother you." Satellizer told her that it didn't bother her at all.

"But the real question was how was he going to get a change of clothes, since his were pretty much in a heap on the floor. Kazuya told her that was her clothes on the floor, he hadn't used normal clothes since his days back in the military. "Wait then what have you been using." A picture spoke better than a thousand words so he got dressed, and she was again really surprised. It seems that she forgot about the times she saw him do that before.

"Volt texture, wait you are a limiter, how can a limiter use volt texture?" Kazuya corrected her he did not use Volt texture or weapons, he used Nova texture and weapons. He couldn't understand what the big deal was. She got dressed the same way as he did. Kazuya told her he could answer her questions on the way to the academics building, because if they did not hurry they would be late for class.

Attia Simons and Creo Brand were walking out of the elevator and down a hall, when they saw Satellizer and Kazuya get out of her room together. "Creo are you seeing what I am seeing? or am I seeing things?" Creo looked at her and told her if she was seeing Satellizer looking rather happy walking our of her room with the much talked about limiter, then yes she was not seeing things.

"But why is he coming out of her room, and she is acting like they really had a wonderful time together?" Creo simply guessed that the limiter had his baptism and they spent the night together, it was nothing to over react, after all they did the same thing when they picked their limiters. "I don't know about you, but that night was indeed memorable for me, as in it was so horrible that I couldn't forget it if I tried."

Creo began to walk and Attia along side her, keeping their distance. "I don't know about you, but to me they are acting like a pair of lovers that spent the night doing, well rather enjoyable physical exercise if you know what I mean?" Attia told her that the last guy who tried to hug her, was in a coma for a month, and this guy slept with her, and appears to have no injuries whatsoever.

"So I will see you for lunch, hope you have a good day in you classes, Satellizer." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left a smiling and blushing Satellizer. She was sort of also surprised by the looks people were giving her. He evaded any questions by entering her classroom, or so she believed. Like always Ganessa would not miss the change to meddle in her life. "So how was you night, your majesty. Me, I had a wonderful night with Arthur. We enjoyed each others company till late into the evening, but you wouldn't know how wonderful it is to do that. I mean it's not like you have a limiter, now is it?"

Satellizer went to her seat, and sat down. If she was blushing and happy this comment pretty much put a stop to it. She was fighting with all her strength the urge to scream that she did have a limiter, and he was way better than hers. That their night of baptism felt more like a honeymoon that anything. But that would be lowering to her level, so Satellizer let her believe what she wanted to believe and behaved like nothing happened.

Arthur simply could not shut up about spending the evening with her. Kazuya kept playing solitaire till their professor arrived. It was not Kim Yumi, apparently a second year professor was ill, so Kim had to substitute and so she too was assigned a substitute for her own class. The only reason they did it like that, was that the class she was substituting for was the one with the Untouchable Queen, and no substitute would ever take care of that class.

"Class, you teacher had an injury and will be missing for today, so I was sent to substitute, but before we begin we have a transfer student. Come right in." Rana Linchen walked right into the classroom. "This is Rana Linchen she is coming to us from Tibet. I will assign her the only empty seat. The one next to L. Bridget. Rana if you have any questions, be sure to ask your classmates." Rana thanked them for their future assistance and went to sit down on her seat.

Kazuya did the same thing as always took notes on what the substitute was teaching, and at lunch he decided to keep his promise of eating lunch with Satellizer. As soon as he sat down Kaho and Arthur asked him why was he sitting all alone. He of course told them that he was waiting for someone. They of course didn't believe him and took the two seats in front of his. "Arthur you may be really happy to spend some time with Ganessa, but do you really think I want to listen to that as I try to eat." Kaho clearly did not want to continue to listen to Arthur, sing praises to Ganessa, almost as if he was starting a new cult.

"So who were you waiting for Kazuya?" Arthur feeling that would be a good topic for a quick laugh asked him. "My Pandora, much like you would be waiting for Ganessa." Kaho nearly dropped her fork as she heard the answer. "Oh, there you are Kazuya Aoi, I was wondering if you could have lunch with me, so I can teach you more about the worship of Kunlun."

Kaho and Arthur had different reactions, Kaho was surprised that she was so formal with her limiter, and how did she get a limiter, everything she knew told her that she transfered this very day? Arthur however was simply glad that he listening to all his subtle hints that he should not pair up with the Untouchable Queen. "Rana, I would love to talk to you about the worship of Kunlun, but my partner could be here any moment."

"Oh, there is no need to worry, for I am already here." Rana got very closer to Kazuya. But that stopped when someone pretended to clear her throat. "Excuse me, but he has a partner, and that is my seat, so if you will excuse us I need to sit down." Rana looked at her, and she could not believe what she was saying. "Oh, excuse me, but are you certain? on my way to our classroom, this person named Ganessa told me to watch out for a lesbian in our class.. I do believe she was refereeing to you."

"Well let me clarify things for you, no I am not a lesbian, I do have a partner and you are too close to him, for my liking, so unless you want to take this outside, I suggest you find another seat, there is two right in front of his, since Kaho and Arthur are going since they have things to do, right?" Kaho and Arthur took the hint and indeed told Rana that she could have one if their seats.

As Satellizer sat down and she began talking about practical training to improve their synchron ratio, that it would really help them enter the ereinbar set that much easier, and thus fight Nova better. She of course did not see the look of shock by the other people who heard that. Well Kazuya told her he always practice after the lessons for the day were over, and if she needed help with her class materials he actually has finished reading all the materials a few weeks ago.

"Thank you, Kazuya, you are very kind. I might just take you up on that." At the end of lunch Satellizer and Kazuya had agreed to train together after their classes were over. Attia was silently cursing and was practically in tears. "Damn, that Satellizer getting him to accept the baptism. And I had a wonderful plan to use this new student to beat the busty bimbo into the ground. All that planning, scheming, and preparation down the proverbial toilet."

Satellizer and Kazuya finished their discussion and lunch, and since they had some free time, they decided to put their trays and things away, Kazuya thanked the cook for the meal, and they each went to the nearby garden so they could talk about their hobbies, what the likes, and more importantly the things they hated. "Maybe not, Attia, look at the new transfer, she looks like she is ready to spit nails. Maybe you can still go on with your plan." Arnet clearly wanted to do her part of the plan.

"Is something the matter? You look rather upset." Rana could not help but to tell her, that Kazuya was the first person she ever met, that accepted her faith, even followed some aspects of it. She had hoped that he would be the one to partner up with her. "Others would call me a pagan, heretic or even a freak, but not Kazuya Aoi. He would never dare insult me because of my worship of the goddess, Kunlun."

"Yea, he is a poor guy, he became attracted by that woman's beauty, but deep down she is only using him. They haven't even done a proper baptism. She just want him for his powers. Kazuya's got some really weird powers, he can freeze without the ereinbar set, and even use weapons and armor that only a Pandora should be able to use. She is simply using him, when she has no further use, she will brake that poor guys heart into a million pieces."

Rana was not going to let that happen, "So you think if I proved my strength then she will back away and I can have him for my own?" Arnet was surprised how quick the new kid could deduce where Attia was going. "If I know where they are going, they are going to the simulation center, its that building across that way" Attia pointed at the building through a window. "I would confront her and make my intentions plain as day."

Rana just got up and began to walk towards the building. Attia was smiling. "So you will use the new student to punish the Untouchable Queen?" Attia merely said that there was no need to get their hands dirty, when there were so many pawns to use. Attia invited Creo to go with them to watch the defeat, and humiliation of Satellizer L. Bridget. She of course agreed. She and her friends believed the lie Miyabi told them, since who would be dumb enough to lie to Elizath's face?

As Kazuya and Sattelizer began the simulation, they called for four S class Nova. "Ok, Satellizer you get the cores exposed and I will take care of the rest." Satellizer did just as Kazuya asked, but she decided to use the ereinbar set. When it first hit her it was almost orgasmic. She was feeling like she could do anything. The sheer joy was enough that if she wasn't in combat she would want to kiss him.

In less than two minutes she exposed the cores of the four Nova and Kazuya blasted them apart using a single shot from his rifle. "Now you should know that S class Nova are never this considerate with humans. But if we train enough, and defeat at least 10 of these fake Novas, then maybe, just maybe we will be able to defeat a couple of S class Nova."

They ended their set and she asked him how did he know? Kazuya told him that it took his entire unit to kill a single S class. "But Kazuya there haven't been that many S class invading our dimension. The few that have, they were defeated. Kazuya told her that this sister died killing one." Satellizer held him close, "But Kazuya please tell me, how many S class Nova you have killed? I know that you were supposed to keep it a secret, but you can tell me." Kazuya kissed her lips. "I have killed 12 S class Nova, thanks to the actions of my unit, we have adverted 12 Nova Clashes. But this thing will never truly show you the horror that is to fight one of that class."


	6. Chapter 6

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

Rana could barely stand seeing them together like that. So she walked right up to Kazuya and he looked at her, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "Excuse me, but I would like to speak with Satellizer in private. There is something I need her to clear up for me." Satellizer pretty told her anything he had to say she could say in front of Kazuya. "Well, if you want to him to hear it alright, Satellizer is it true that you only want to use him for his powers? and do not want to even preform a baptism? You know you are not considered a true pair if you don't do, right?"

Well this was definitely a topic that should be discussed in private and lucky for them they has some privacy, or they would notice the blush on Satellizer face, and the glare on Kazuya, wondering what the holy hell is wrong with these people, that they ask about something that intimate, like they are asking for a quarter to make a phone call. "Well, Rana lets me answer that for you." Kazuya walked right in front of her.

"Yes, we actually did the baptism last night, we are a pair, and I happen to love her, that is why I didn't go to my room at the male dorms. We enjoyed a very, very wonderful time together. Now you need to tell me who in the world made up some pathetic lies, and tricked you into thinking that my lover was using me." Rana was clearly caught by surprise by his direct approach. He stuttered a few times, and when she saw the absoulte rage in his eyes, she flat out told them that it was Attia Simmons and a few other third grade Pandora.

"And they are watching this hoping to make you and Satellizer beat each other's brains out. Attia, I know you are there, and if you and your little viewing party don't come out, I swear we will be holding a few funerals today." Attia knew that he was not kidding around. "Alright, Alright. No need to go psycho on us, we just wanted Satellizer to be punished for what she did to Miyabi."

Kazuya saw the three Pandora walked over to where he was. "Ok, Ok. I would think after what happened to Ingrid, that you would wake up and smell the coffee. But I guess I will have to say it a few more times." Kazuya extended his arms and he had his blue armor on and weapons. "I am the one that beat that pervert named Miyabi. I also beat Ingrid. Now unless you three want to spend sometimes in intensive care. Get the idea through your thick skulls. I can fight, I have fought longer than any of you, and I love her."

Kazuya was clearly pointing at Satellizer. "So if you morons as much as think of harming her. I will make you regret it. And if you think killing bothers me at all. I have sent so many idiots to the next life, that I could say I opened a new cemetery. Now you have until the count of five. To apologize and get the hell away from us." Creo called him a liar, that he was using the simulator projectors to make it look like he had armor and weapons.

Arnet pretty much demanded that he fought both of them if he was so well trained. "Rana could you do me the favor of going to that room over there. There is a button that says medical. Please press it, because the doctor will be needed shortly." Creo told he that he was right, he was going to need it, and learn to respect his betters.

Kazuya did not take any of his weapons, but as Arnet called her own volt weapon and tried to attack Kazuya, he took hold of his kodachi. The place cut through the volt weapon like it was nothing at all. The weapon shattered. "What the hell." Creo jumped in and attacked him next. Kazuya cut off both hands just before the elbow. Attia knew the look in his eyes, the eyes of a person who had killed before.

Arnet called for her weapon again and this time use the accel turn. Thinking that he would not manage to tell the difference between an after image and the real thing. As Kazuya pretended to cut the after image, he turned and cut her weapon into pieces again, but this time her hand was cut off. "So I get to prove my point, one last time. Did you say your prayers to Kunlun today Attia? Cause you will need her to save you from me."

"No, this isn't right, a limiter should not be able to do this, this is not real, this can't be real, I am going to wake from his nightmare soon, back in my bed." The weapon was placed right back in it's sheath. He walked over to her and grabbed her weapon as she tried to attack him. Through it in the air and fell a few hundred feet away. "Then let me wake you up." Kazuya began beating her while humming the working on the railroad song.

Rana and Satellizer used a field kit to make the bleeding stop and placed the limbs in cold storage. Chiffon Fairchild arrived and tried to stop Kazuya using her illusion turn. "Please, brother, you made your point, there is no need to kill them. Please let them go." Kazuya was clearly not going to do that, so she tried to use her illusion skills and to knock out Kazuya, but that proved to be ineffective. Kazuya simply took hold of her hand as she tried to knock him out.

"I am sick and tired of people attacking my lover, for something she didn't even do, as the student body president, you either put a stop to it, or Kunlun help me. I will bury the next moron that tries to harm the woman I love. And I don't care who it is, I will kill that moron and not shed a single tear." Ticy was surprised to see that he could stop Chiffon. She smiled, but for the first time in a long time she opened her eyes, and looked at Kazuya. "I know, brother. I am sorry that it took me this long to realize that these fools won't stop on their own. I will do as you ask, and I will put an end to this trouble. On the honor of our mother, I swear."

The medical team arrived and took the injured Pandora to be treated, they had to hurry or the hands won't be able to be restored. "Now if you will excuse me, I do believe Satellizer and I were going to discuss something important." Chiffon could not get over the fact that her brother, was willing and able to mutilate someone, simply to prove his point. Kazuha described him as a kind hearted sweet kid. There was nothing sweet or kind when he was fighting.

Satellizer pleaded with him not to take such risks. "It was two against one, and you are a limiter. You have any idea how worried I was?" Kazuya kissed her lips and she felt the warmth on his kiss, and leaned into it. "I will not let other's fight my battles, and I will not let them bully the one I love." Rana saw how they were together, and it was clear to her too. They really loved each other, and Kunlun would not approve of someone trying to destroy such a loving relationship.

"But we really need to work on your self control." Satellizer told him as she held him close. "I have self control, just that this is something I care about. I will say it a thousand or a million times, Satellizer. I love you." Ticy wished her limiter was that open with her about his feelings. From a video feed of the security camera, Elizabeth saw how he fought. "There is no way they could win. He stopped Chiffon's illusion turn like it was nothing. I guess I really should punish Miyabi for lying to us."

As Elizabeth left the room she was watching all this from, she walked towards the exit. Her limiter asked her where they were headed. "To deal with a liar." Her limiter follower her as she reached the room that was assigned to Miyabi. As she knocked on the door, one of Miyabi's limiters opened as asked if they needed something. Elizabeth told her she needed to speak with his Pandora. From her tone it was very clear that she was not coming for a social visit.

When the limiter did not move, she kicked open the door as she saw Miyabi trying to escape through the window down a fire escape. "Miyabi if you don't stop I will use my volt weapon, and you know well how long is my range." Miyabi knew very well how long her range was and that if she wanted to she could very well end her life as a Pandora. "Alright, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"About your lie to my friends and me, Kazuya was the one that defeated you, yet you blamed Satellizer. Why would you do that?" Miyabi was done faking things, and her tears began to show. "It is her fault, that I could not claim Kazuya for my own. I could tell he was strong, handsome and totally ruthless. If there ever was a guy that would make me pick only one limiter it would be him. He is man enough to possibly satisfy me. But thanks to Satellizer that will never happen. I wanted our strongest to get revenge for me."

"While I understand, I should tell you that your lie caused three of our year, to try and injure Satellizer, only to be cruelly beaten by Kazuya Aoi, who by the way, did his baptism last night. If he was deadly before, with the extra sensory input by his Pandora's senses, I think he could even beat me." She could not believe it, it turned out she was right all along. He beat several high ranking Pandora, and from what Elizabeth told her it sounded like he took it easy on them.

"That only makes me more angry. With a limiter like him I could truly raise in power and prestige, but no, that busty bimbo has to be the lucky one. I often get accused of having my little harem, but do you or anyone wonder why that is? why is it that I have three limiters, and not just one like everyone else? They call me the limiter eater, but no one has wondered why I do the things I do." Elizabeth had to agree on her argument, no one took the time to wonder why she did it, most believed she did it because she was a hedonist.

"I do it because there three limiters barely have enough power together to satisfy me. I want to have a strong man, that can provide me with my much needed sense of security, but only when I have these three limiters, I can feel that they have enough power for one truly good and strong limiter. But now that I have found him, he is chooses someone else. And my chance to be treated as a decent, honorable Pandora, went down the proverbial toilet."

Elizabeth saw the tears on her face, and saw the sheer despair that she often tried to hide with he often flirtatious ways. "Be that as it may, had you been honest with him, and told him that you wanted him as your only limiter, then maybe he could have chosen you. And lastly before I leave. If your limiter does not make you feel secure, it's because he doesn't feel secure with you. You need to look at yourself, and see that you are not training to your maximum, how can you inspire anyone to do what you will not do yourself?"

Miyabi realized that she was weak, and if she wanted power she had to do her part. Maybe if she trained with her three limiters, then maybe they would be with her, for more than an occasional chance to sleep with her. "I guess I was to blame, damn it, she is right, had I told Kazuya that I needed him, and I was willing to be faithful to him and him alone. I might have him as my partner right now, but that is a lost chance. I will train with my limiters and we shall grow stronger than anyone in my year."

Satellizer and Kazuya walked to the nearby garden and both sat down together at a bench. She was leaning against him as he told her things about his childhood, things that had been declassified and was allowed to tell them. But as he was talking to them he saw a military transport chopper fly over head. "Satellizer, as much as I love to tell you more, I need to meet go to the office of Sister Margaret, I think she might want to see me."

Satellizer told him that she could go with him, and keep him company while he waits for the head mistress to call him into her office. He really did not want to bother her, but in the end any time he could spend with her was precious so he agreed. He walked towards the office, and he saw a pair of people he did had not seen in a long while. "Joker, and Siren what in the world are you doing here? What did you run out of bad guys to shoot or what?"

"Hey Siren, is it my imagination or did Ice actually tell a joke?" Siren was a very athletic looking African American woman. "Not a very good one, but consider it was from Ice, it is nice to you again, Ice." Joker was a tough looking man, with an black eye patch and a scar long his face, clearly he lost his eye due to that injury. "So it happened, I am needed once again. This is my lover, Satellizer L Bridget. Satellizer, the guy with the goofy grin of his face, is Joker, and the woman that looks like the female version of Arnold Schwarzenegger is Siren."

"A pleasure to meet the good friends, to my dearest Kazuya. I hope that you find your visit to our academy to be to your liking." Joker was about to pinch her rear end, when Kazuya told him if he liked eating solid food? cause if he did that, his lover was liable to beat his teeth in. Siren said that she would pay good money to see that. "And this from people I worked with for so long. Gee, guys I can just feel the love that you two have for me. "That is why we warned you in the first place."

The colonel finally walked out of the office and Sister Margaret along side her. In an instant Joker, Siren and Kazuya were saluting their commanding officer. "At ease, I see you still have your discipline Ice, that is good to see. Now who might this young woman be?" Siren told her that she was Ice's lover and partner. "Well, miss. I would have you wait outside, I will leave those two with you, and you too. You have permission to tell her as many embarrassing stories about Ice as you want, as long as they don't contain classified information."

"Now Ice, follow me. I will brief you on this very special mission." Kazuya kissed Satellizer and both Joker and Siren smiled as they saw that. Kazuya followed his former commanding officer and Sister Margaret into her office, as she walked in she turned on the privacy and counter surveillance system. "As of 0300 the daughter of the Emperor of Japan was kidnapped by a Nova cult. They have sent their demands. They demand the destruction of both Genetics facilities, Pandora Research, and the public execution of Limiters and Pandora, for the crime of murdering the holy soldiers of God, the Nova."

"So if I am thinking correctly this is a rescue operation?" Colonel Kusanagi was happy to see that he was still thinking as one of the unit. "No, Ice this is not a rescue mission. This is an extermination mission. Our counter intelligence team have sufficient proof that the daughter of the Emperor is in fact the leader of this particular cult. She has not been tormented or even seemed distressed during the video where they made their ransom. The security cameras in the palace clearly show that she opened the door, for her supposed kidnappers, and went with them without any effort to resist."

"I imagine that the princess had quite a bit of blood on those hands of hers." Mokoto was smiling at how he responded. "You will leave today, and return to the after the mission is over, I know you are not part of my unit, but considering the number of cultist, I need a second sniper, and you are the only one I can trust to get the job done. So you and me will be the sniper team again, the rest of the unit will handle the cannon fodder as they rush our position. Questions?"

"Can I have the school provide me with a list of materials covered while I am away, and could our head mistress explain this to my partner?" Sister Margaret told him not to worry that she would take care of both things. He should only worry to coming back alive. Mokoto Kusanagi was pretty happy to see that he had someone special in his life, but deep down she was also a little upset that she could never tell him her feelings for him. But she lost her chance, at the very least she could do was be happy for her subordinate.


	7. Chapter 7

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

Satellizer just had one question, "Can I come too?" That was a question that pretty much made Motoko both surprised and angry. She was surprised since she never expected her to want to see her man, brutally kill so many people. Deep down she was angry that, yes she lost her chance with him, and he was with her. But that didn't mean that she could not enjoy his company like the old times, but now with her. All his attention when not in battle would be with Satellizer.

"It would be a good experience for her, she has actually never seen real combat after all." Motoko asked what was the carnival then? "The carnival is a test, no one is really in danger of actually dying after all." So this blond girl really was a rookie, a rookie defending her most precious friend? that pretty much decided it. "Very well you may come, but it will be under your own risk, and as an observer. If you got a problem with that you can stay here."

Satellizer was taken back a little since she couldn't understand from where all this hostility was coming from. She just wanted to see her lover's real skills. She had done nothing to make this Colonel be angry with her. She simply followed them to the chopper and when they boarded it took off rather quickly, and she fell onto Kazuya's lap. "When boarding something like this, it is important to sit down as quickly as possible, since lost time can cost lives."

Kazuya helped her strap in and Motoko was again smiling. "You didn't know that your first time either." This made Kazuya blush. "If you are wondering why he is blushing, then imagine he is you and I am him. That should pretty much tell you how we first met." Mokoto gave him a more in depth description of the terrain. There was a few building near the compound and several gas stations nearby.

"Boy, Pyro is going to love this. Am I glad I am in the sniper position." Satellizer asked who Pyro was. Mokoto told her to wait after she was done briefing her sniper. As the briefing continued, Kazuya asked if there was any restriction on collateral damage? Mokoto told him none. "Now to your question, Ms. L Bridget, Pyro is one in his unit that loves explosives. He is called Pyro because of his love for burning things. My unit often joked that if anyone would retire to build a nuke in their home's basement it would be him."

"And he probably start a religion around it too." Mokoto had never seen Kazuya crack a joke, but she had to admit she like it. "Well the one you should really worry about is Mist, she is not going to like the company you keep. I swear her brother and her will be praying to Kunlun to explain how you ended up with your current partner."

Satellizer asked Kazuya who this Mist was, but as soon as she was finished two people entered the room. "I hear that Ice came back and he brought home a guest. Isn't that nice, Frost?" The man did not look happy at all. "If you say so sis, I am rather more interested in seeing what witchcraft she had to do, to get Ice to fall in love. You failed at it for years, and this girl succeeds in a matter of days."

"Speak of the devils. Mist, Frost come over here and greet Ice, sometime today." The man was a slim agile man, with long black hair. The woman was an average looking woman, also with black hair. "Mist is the infiltration specialist, and Frost is the unit's chaplain and scout. This is Satellizer L. Bridget and no witchcraft was needed. I hope you have honored Kunlun and not behaved in a manner that would lose you her favor."

"So say's the man who comes home, with a bimbo with a body that would make the most popular whore in a brothel envious." Mist clearly did not like the way Satellizer looked. "No, sister, let's not make her uncomfortable. She is Ice's soul mate. You should know better than to anger him. How many weeks did you stay in that hospital after your last stunt?"

"What stunt?" Satellizer was really interested. "Oh, don't worry. Remember we have permission to tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories while the Colonel and Ice get to their places, and start the operation. So we got at least 6 hours to embarrass Ice to hell and back." Kazuya looked the man and asked him to remind him why exactly did he save his life so many times.

"Joker aside, I wouldn't worry to much, come on lets get you situated in your position and give you the equipment you will be using." Mokoto took him by the arm and pulled him away. He told Satellizer to take everything they said with a grain of salt. As soon as he was gone she asked about the stunt.

"Well my sister, might not look it, but she tried to sneak behind Ice when he was look out during one of our surveillance missions. She did not think that someone that cute, would put in booby traps. I kid you not, she tripped every single booby trap. She had to be hauled to the nearest medical treatment center. She spent two weeks with tubes out of every opening in intensive care."

Frost decided to get the cat out of the bag, "My sister is the infiltration specialist, can you imagine how complex those traps had to be to fool her? She had a bit of a crush on him since, and I swear she might have been in love with him, by the time that he was taken out of our unit. I even had a few choice lines ready for their wedding. But seeing that he found his soul mate. I guess Kunlun took him away from us for a reason."

"Is Kazuya a follower of this goddess named Kunlun?" Frost smiled. "Oh, he might deny it, that he only follows the honor code of our faith, but don't be fooled. If anyone is the prime example of a good disciple of the goddess, that is Kazuya Aoi. He knows all the rites, rituals, and prayers. Had he not been so bloodthirsty, I imagine he would be the chaplain instead of me."

As Kazuya picked the ammunition clips and his ear piece. He looked at Mokoto. "So where is Needles? I haven't since that freak." Mokoto was laughing. "After all this time, you never forgave him for trying to synthesis your supposed powers have you? Can you blame him for trying?" Kazuya told her that the bastard drugged his tea, and tried to take samples in a rather intrusive manner. "I don't enjoy being manhandled against my will."

"Then maybe you wouldn't have given me such a beating, if I just asked first. I certainly wish I had known that, Ice." Kazuya saw the man walked from behind some crates. "Here you are Colonel, your field kits. This should help you deal with this operation. Try not to damage my samples too much Ice. I still need parts to test out my newest experiments after all."

Kazuya asked his Mokoto for how long was she going to allow these so called experiments to continue. He told her his father was doing pretty good research after all. She told him that in fact Needles was working part time conducting independent experiments for his father. "Then I will need a normal rifle too. Mine is not meant to keep the target intact after all." The rifle was waiting for him up on the roof. "An Anti-tank sniper rifle. And you want me to keep the bodies as intact as possible with that?"

"Just don't use hollow point bullets, or incendiary rounds. Think of it as a challenge to your skills." Kazuya asked how long till the operation began. He was already picking a few points as to where he would herd the cultist a rather nice kill zone. As soon as they leader was in the room, Kazuya would shoot the generator and the power cables. Pretty much making it impossible for her to escape.

"In a few hours, are you sure you don't have any questions?" Kazuya told her not the kind that would make her happy. So she of course smiled at him and told him that they were old friends, he could ask her anything. "Are we sure this will not cause and international incident? we are pretty much killing the princess of Japan after all." Mokoto told him that she wanted to rescue her and brought in for questioning. But her father pretty much demanded that she be killed. Something about preserving the family honor.

"Mokoto, something doesn't add up. Something is definitely funny with what you just said. A father usually wants their child taken in alive, but he demanded that his only daughter be killed. And where does he get off making demands from a unit like Shadow Mirror, it is not loyal to any one nation, it's a international unit for that very reason. I can think of two possible reasons, either the daughter is actually a decoy, and someone else the emperor supports is the actual leader, and this is just a way to make us think the leader of this cult is dead or..."

"Kazuya are you insane, are you telling me that you think the Emperor of Japan is the actual leader of this cult? What could he probably gain from doing something as heartless as that?" Kazuya told her that he could gain international sympathy and give his cult a martyr to inspired them. He could also try and discredit the unit by calling them a threat to the people they were supposed to protect. "There is no paperwork on his changes to the mission, right?"

As much as Mokoto wanted to argue he was wrong there was a good possibility. "So that is why you want to trap the supposed leader in that room. I see that you are not letting them have a martyr instead you are taking care of the cult in one fell swoop." Kazuya told her that this gave her the chance to question the princess, and if the emperor was right, they could always kill her after questioning her, but if he was right, they could avoid a disaster.

"This is what I missed about you, Kazuya. You are always looking at every possible angle, every possible outcome. I never thank you for making my job easier. So thank you, Kazuya Aoi." Kazuya then asked who was she and where is the ice queen he used to get nothings, but complaints from? "I was under a lot of stress then, and when you left I realized that you had been doing miracles, to make that stress even less. I guess it's true you never really value something till you lose it."

Satellizer was getting some pretty down right spicy stories about her lover, and it surprised him that he fell for so many of Joker's practical jokes, and how many times he was clueless about Mist's obvious feelings for him. Pyro turned out to be a big, muscle bound man, who was 6' 11 in height and had flaming red hair. He told stories about Kazuya complaining about how Pyro had him learn to disarm bombs. In an elite unit like there it was almost as asking to brush their teeth.

She looked at the monitor, and for some reason she was feeling more and more frustrated seeing the Colonel and Kazuya so close together. So she asked Frost what was the deal with the Colonel and Kazuya. "Snipers tend to develop tunnel vision when they have been aiming for a long time. So they need to have someone else look around them and spot trouble. The sniper and spotter are a team, and in this case, only another sniper could spot for another. Kazuya was our sniper, and Mokoto was the one before him. So they pretty much worked as a team."

Mist decided to tell her that was true, but not the whole story. "They ate together, slept in the same room, and even used the same bathroom and shower. If they had been civilians, I might even go as far as to suspect them or shacking up together, or them being husband and wife." Pyro decided to throw another gas can to the flames. "Well they complained and argued like they have been married for 20 years. I swear I almost expected her to tell him, Kazuya, don't forget I want 2 ammo crates, some detonators, a new scope, and don't forget the bread, milk, and shampoo."

Mist told him the joke was on him, since Kazuya did buy the groceries for their unit a few times. "What and nobody told me?" Frost told him Kazuya was the one to buy for him his favorite accelerator and he didn't even thanked for doing that."You have got to be kidding, there is no way he could buy that. I was sure it was a present from the colonel for a job well done."

"Show of hands people, who has ever received a good preformance gift from our honorable Colonel? and I mean ever?" Not a single hand rose. You see the colonel would not give you a prize for doing what she expected you to do as part of your duties. Satellizer asked if Kazuya ever got any birthday presents from outside the unit. Frost told her that he never even got a birthday card. "If you ask anyone here, I don't think anyone besides the Colonel actually knows the date, or for each other for that matter."

Kazuya had chambered the first shot and was ready to fire. He was simply waiting to receive the order. The others walked over to the windows of the 2nd and 1st floor. They were ready if any of the cult tried to do a suicide rush. "Here you can watch with these." Mist handed Satellizer the binoculars. Satellizer thanked for the gesture. The time finally came and the compound was busy once again. The first shot was fired at it caused one of the men to collapse on the ground.

It was clear that it was no regular bullet. "Kazuya are you using normal ammo or your own stock." Kazuya told her that he was using his stock on the rifle she provided for him. "Needles wants stuff to use on his freaky experiments, and this should get the idiots down there in a rather nice panic." Sure enough they pushed the princess into the secure room and it appeared that the Emperor had been right.

Kazuya shot both power generators and caused a bit of the roof by the doors to collapse and block both doors. When this was done he shot each and every member of the cult, and when only the princess was left locked in the safe room, the shooting stopped. The ground looked like it was a small river of blood, and dozens of men and women were dead. "So that is why you call him Ice." Mist told her that they called him Ice because it seemed that when in combat like he had ice instead of blood in his veins.

"Good job, Kazuya. I see you haven't gotten soft living in that school. How would you like to be with me to interrogate the princess?" Kazuya told her it would be fun to play good cop, bad cop. He of course picked to play the bad cop. "So the old routine then, you pretend that you want to blow her head off, and I pretend to be on her side. But you really have to make it convincing Kazuya, no doubt she has seen that sort of interrogation on television program." Kazuya told her not to worry, he would do the best he could, like always.


	8. Chapter 8

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

When Kazuya walked in to the room, it was clear that the princess could not believe that a bunch of heretics, managed to kill her faithful followers. They simply were doing their best to aid the angels of god, in their holy mission to cleans the world of the filth, and bring about the kingdom of god. "Do you mind if I am quite clear with this idiot? or do I have to keep my origins a secret, from an idiot, that we are going to have to kill anyways?"

Mokoto told her that he was there doing her a favor, if he wanted he could tell her the truth. Deep down inside Mokoto wanted her to tell idiot the truth too. But it would be far better for Kazuya to do it. So he was secretly glad that he asked for permission to do that. She always found his loyalty to be such an endearing quality.

"Ok, from what you said you really are the leader of these idiots." This clearly upset her, and she began to call them idiots for opposing god and his angels. That was what finally did it. Kazuya touched his eyes almost like he was removing a pair of contact lenses. He took a small case from his belt and placed his lenses in it very carefully. He closed his eyes and allow them to get used to the light around him.

When he opened his eyes they were not the normal eyes he always showed to everyone. They were eyes of a Nova. The same look and color as Chiffon when she opened her eyes. "There is nothing, angelic about the Nova. I should know I am the son of one. There is no holy plan to bring about no kingdom to this place. It's thanks to morons like you that make defending this world harder than it should be. So you listen to me very carefully. Your father knows of you leading this cult, and he more than likely let your men in to try and expose you. Your computers will tell us all we need to know. But since you are the leader of this bunch of crazy fanatics. You will die today."

Mokoto stepped in and told her that she might try to influence Kazuya's desire to kill her, if she managed to tell them something worthwhile. If not Kazuya loved to cut cultist into little pieces. The young woman could see that he was already holding a rather cruel looking sword. "Oh, don't worry my friend. You will taste the blood of the fool soon enough." Kazuya laughed like a true psycho.

"Alright, Alright already. My father is the true leader of this cult. He started it because he doesn't want to have a Genetics Facility in his country. He doesn't want the cost and drain on the revenue that having that place cost him. If we succeeded the world council would have not alternative but to make new places in more secure and secret places. Please, I don't want to die for my father's stupid greed."

Kazuya told Mokoto that she would tell her anything, that without proof there was no reason to spare her, that she should give her over to him, his little friend was thirsty for her blood. Mist, Satellizer and Joker were all holding a fake academy awards ceremony... for the most convincing psycho in movies this year.. the award goes to Kazuya Aoi.

"Look I know that I was saying all that nonsense but I had to. I was ordered by my father. But I am not willing to die for his stupid greed. I have documents, films and even e-mails from him. That this and the password is Lancelot." She took a tablet from her purse and as she entered the password, the documents, videos, and e-mails were all there. There was no way that this could be fake and it all incriminated the Emperor.

"Sorry, Kazuya but your friend doesn't get to feed on this one. She is under protective custody." Kazuya placed his contacts back and the normal Kazuya looked rather displeased. "But if she ever talks about my eyes, I will kill her." The young woman swore on her life and the lives of her future children that she would take the secret to her grave. "Actually I have even a better way to make sure."

Kazuya walked over to her and he touched the woman's head, in an instant he had access to all her memories, and indeed it was the Emperor who was the leader, but the think she did not mention is that she was not his daughter, or the many times he had actually forced her to serve him sexually would really make any sense. He systematically erased the memories of what happened after her capture. When he saw the look everyone was giving him, "So what did you actually do?"

"She is not actually the daughter of the Emperor, more like she is a young woman who was forced to be his concubine." The young woman began to cry and telling them that she was from a poor family, and the Emperor actually only called her his daughter so that the people would think he had an heir. He had forced her to sleep with him, in the hopes of having a male heir to take the throne.

But the next thing she asked if they were there to become members of the cult, and who they were to know so much about her master's true relationship to her. Mikoto could not stand seeing their prisoner act like they never met her before. She was taken away thinking that they were palace guards there to take her to her master. "So you erased her memory since she was locked in this room. Remind me not to get on your bad side, that whole psycho act was darn scary."

Frost said the scary part was when Kazuya erased her memories. Let's face it if Kazuya really wanted too she could have left her mind as empty as a reformatted hard drive. She would be basically unable to walk, talk, her mind as new as a new born. That was simply terrifying to think about. "But I wouldn't do that since not even I am that cruel. But if you ask me if I could, I can."

Satellizer wanted to hug him right now, but she was standing way to far. "So, Colonel, I do believe you have a rather difficult decision to make. Do we kill the woman and pretend that we know nothing about the actual leader of this cult of morons, or do we take this evidence to the higher ups and let them deal with the political fallout?" Mokoto smiled, and simply said that she would let the higher ups deal with it, she did them a favor by finding the truth, they can handle the rest.

Kazuya gave the rifle a careful cleaning and maintenance before he handed back to the Colonel. "Well I guess it's back to the academy for me, Take care guys, and Mist stop being an idiot and open your eyes. Joker has been in love with you for years, ask the guy out already. Who knows maybe you will like him even more." Frost and Joker both thanked Kazuya for finally saying something that neither had the nerve to say.

"Well, I will see you when I see you, Mokoto. You know where to find me when the manure hits the fan." Motoko told him as he boarded the helicopter and helped Satellizer with her straps. The helicopter left the building and the unit called Shadow Mirror wished their old friend was allowed to stay with them. "Ice was never one for sentiments, but that was right down kind of him, Take care Ice, don't you go die on me." Mokoto was the last to enter the building and so nobody saw the tears on her face. So nobody except Satellizer and her knew that the cold hearted sniper Ice, actually cried as he boarded the helicopter.

"These idiots don't know how much they mean to Kazuya. I guess that he accepted this operation for them, rather than the higher ups." As the helicopter landed and they switched modes of transport, they eventually got back to the academy. Satellizer was holding him close, seeing the people he consider his family and then having to leave so soon was hard on anyone.

He walked over to Sister Margaret's office and he received the news that he would need to stay in the office for a bit, he missed 4 pop quizzes and a test. So he had to talk them as soon as possible. Professor Kim brought him his test and quizzes. Kazuya took five minutes to answer them and it took 20 minutes for the professor to grade then, and get over her surprise. He aced them all the quizzes and tests.

This made Kim ask if Kazuya was actually in the right year, she asked if they could do a series of tests, just the final exams of each year so they know exactly how much did he know. The tests would be given after his last lesson for the day, and he would have one hour to answer the questions, just like any other final exam. But Sister Margaret made it quite clear, that no matter what the results Kazuya would not be moved to a higher grade, this was an assessment of his knowledge and nothing more.

The tests took about one week and Kim took most of the night to grade them. As many would think they were not multiple choice, open ended and essay questions all 20 questions per test. When Kim finished grading the test, she was no surprised. Kazuya Aoi, ace the test just like he had done with the pop quizzes and test he took when he got back.

At the end of the week she saw why he was so laid back, and took things in a relaxed way. Kazuya Aoi if he was allowed to skip years, would be the youngest graduate in both Genetics Academies. He would also be honor role student and would have a perfect four point G.P.A. She did good during her time as a student but this blew her academic achievements away.

"Maybe I should say that he should be allowed to skip one year, at least he could spend more time with Satellizer. But the Sister is right, that would cause angst and confusion with the other Pandora, the limiter was supposed to be in a lower grade than his Pandora, the others would not treat them with any kindness or even civility at all." Professor Kim could see that the limiters would either treat him as a show off or an arrogant guy putting on airs.

If the limiter could sleep in their Pandora's room, Satellizer wondered why they could not sleep in their limiter's room. Kazuya told her because the other limiters would be sneaking into their room, just to catch a glimpse of her naked body. "Young guys like them, are pretty much under the control of their hormones, and would think they can get away with it since they are minors."

"But I will tell you this Satellizer L. Bridget I will never let someone force you to sleep with him, and if he should do it, if somehow he managed to do it, I will first crush the very thing that he used and then I will end his pathetic life. If someone dares to rape my beloved Satellizer I will send that piece of garbage straight into hell, and I will never show him mercy."

Satellizer could see that he was serious, "As for the room it doesn't matter, for as long as we are together, it will be our home. Be it in your room, a smelly dungeon, or in our grave. As long as we love each other, and are together, we will always be home." Satellizer was amazed and touched by his words. Louis would have to be careful from now, on since she now had someone who would love and protect, cherish and provide, care and support, till they're souls would be no more.

No matter what her family decided she would never be apart from she needed to tell him her biggest secret. "Kazuya, you want to know the reason for my fear? The reason why I freak out when someone touches me?" Kazuya was surprised to say the least, they just finished a passionate session of love making, and now she wanted to tell him something so important, so of course he agreed to listen, without any judgment on his part.

"My father had a mistress, and I am the child he had with her. I have a half brother and half sister. When I was getting you know my figure, when I was going through the changes that happen during puberty, my little half brother molested me, he touched me in ways no brother should or would touch a sister. He called me his plaything and treated me like I was just a thing that he used to play with, and that hurt me like nothing else. If I told anyone this he would have my mother and me kicked out of my father's home, and my mother was very sick. She needed some really expensive medicines. So I was forced to endure that abuse for years."

"So when anyone else touches you, you remember the way this bastard touched you, against your will. You know I could erase those memories, and you would be like anything ever happened. But I don't think you would want that. So when this bastard ever comes close to you, do not leave my side. I will keep you safe, always, cause I love you." Satellizer hugged him, kissed him and eventually was yet more lovemaking for the couple.


	9. Chapter 9

I do know own freezing in anime, manga, game or any other format. This is fan fiction

When Kazuya and Satellizer left her room the following morning, he greeted some of the Pandora, and they did too. Let's face it the guy was practically living in Satellizer's room. They might have been a bit envious, and shocked at first, but by now it was something that they pretty much got used to. There also the added bonus that sometimes when they asked Satellizer, Kazuya took care of some of the things that they always had to ask the maintenance guys to repair.

Miyabi was still angry, but the other 3rd years did as Elizabeth told them. If they had a sudden desire to meet the grim reaper, go ahead and attack Kazuya or even better Satellizer. Kazuya would send you to meet your maker faster than you could blink. Since not a one wanted that they pretty much left the couple alone. Chiffon was the only one who kept talking to the couple, asking the single most embarrassing things ever, but she was his big sister, so it was kind of expected.

Kazuya was pretty much forced to continue attending his classes, thank goodness he still had found a few strategy games, hidden deep within the archives of the school network. No one knew but Sister Margaret was an avid gamer, and had every single strategy game ever made in her personal compute. Thanks to that if they found they way in through the network, they could pretty much play those games.

If he ever wanted to shock his father into taking a long break, he learned a very juice piece of information that he could use to get either his father or the headmistress to lay off. The sister had a long, and I mean long time crush on his father, even before his mother was killed. If Gengo Aoi asked her to marry him, she drop everything in less time than a Nova takes to wreck a city.

"I guess someone must be talking about me, cause my ears are burning, guess I still have some appeal." Sister Margaret continued with her paperwork. Which where most complains from other limiters on why the hell the new guy was getting special treatment. If they could they would also want to shack up with their Pandora, and some complained why the hell the new guy got to sleep with his Pandora on the regular basis. "Maybe because he is not an idiot, and he actually only sleeps with her when it's safe, unlike you horn dogs."

That pretty much made Satellizer the one girl not to mess with, and Kazuya the most envied Limiter whoever lived. The classes could be called one thing, and that was tedious. On and on about Nova abilities that were little more than guesswork. What happpened in past Nova Clashes and what the difference in Nova ranks. He knew this stuff by heart, and Kazuya was having a real hard time, staying awake. "I am sorry, Kazuya, I must be a really boring bitch for you to almost fall asleep in my classes."

"Not your fault, this stuff is as dry as it can be since you can't even show some films about the material you are talking about, since most of it is classified. But why don't you for once try to make the stuff a bit more personal. It sounds like an infomercial most of the time." Kim actually thought that he did have a point, and decided to stop lecturing and telling them the no holds absolute truth about Nova ranks, and how they behaved. She told the the entire gritty, bloody and horrible way they would react to them.

The class was hearing her like their lives depended on it, Kazuya still looked bored but at least he contributed to the class somehow. It turned out to be a major success and not a single person missed the questions on the end of class quiz. Kim was really happy on how the new strategy worked out. She saw Kazuya walk out towards the cafeteria, and decided that she too should get a bite to eat.

Now people where not getting away from Satellizer because she would beat them up, they were getting really far from her, because if they even tried to grope her, her limiter would be glad to send them to meet their maker. So to say that Satellizer got to keep a wide area for a personal space was an understatement. She got her four burgers and walked over to where Kazuya was seated.

Kim could hardly believe it, Kazuya was actually helping her with her tray and when she got close she kissed him. She sat down and began to tell him how her classes were. He simply ate and listened to his Pandora talk about the class material, and even answered some questions when she asked. "They really do look like a pair of newlyweds. Oh, hell that looks like trouble." Miyabi went towards their table and clearly was not happy about something.

"This area is for higher grades. First years eat over there." Every third year called her a hypocrite, and said that she was not such a stickler for rules when they concerned her. This was the worst day for Miyabi, not only did she actually find a guy who she was truly interested in, she lost him to the bimbo named Satellizer L. Bridget. When she tried to put some distance between them, she gets insulted by her classmates, and they actually defend his right to sit with his Pandora.

Elizabeth was not going to let this get out of hand, as she saw Professor Kim Yumi coming their way. "Look, if I had a limiter for his year, I would also want to eat my food with him. It increases our synchro ratio and allows us to form a tighter and stronger link during the ereinbar set. So stop complaining, and go eat with your limiters. I give him permission to eat with Satellizer L. Bridget wherever they decide to have their meals."

Miyabi said that she would complain with the student body president. "Go right ahead, I am sure his aunt would ever do anything that could be damaging on her nephew's relationship to ms. L. Bridget. or is it Mrs. Aoi?" Kazuya told her they were still officially single, but would get the paperwork to request permission to marry as soon as it was allowed. Professor Kim told the group listening that it would be allowed after graduation or being admitted as a chevalier.

Miyabi left with a rather dissatisfied look on her face. She walked over to her limiters who were staring daggers at Kazuya for some reason. It was clear that they felt threatened by him and that he was a potential rival to for their Pandora's affections. It was ridiculous of course, since it seemed that Kazuya and Satellizer were getting closer and closer, and their relationship had all the signs of a successful marriage.

He was protective and sweet to her, and she was tender and supportive of him. They both argued but where willing to take into consideration each other's point of view, and even when they argued was because they wanted to do something that the other saw as potentially dangerous, and that person tried to speak his or her concerns. Once the argument was over they where willing to reach a compromise and work through the supposed trouble.

The other Pandora could not remember the time that Satellizer was that happy. When Kazuya was near it was something to see. Some of the other limiters asked him what the secret was, to make his Pandora look and feel so happy. Kazuya told them in a very blunt way. The secret was to think about her needs first, even head of his own. Her happiness a constant goal, and when he succeeded she would do the same for him. Some limiters said it was too idealistic. Some others called a recipe to disaster, and others called it too much work for little returns.

But in the end there was a group that understood what he was talking about. To truly love each other in all things, to trust in their lover in all things, to allow each other to know the good and the bad and hold no judgment or negative views. To live for their lover's happiness and well being. Idealistic it was, but the again most theories on a happy marriage were, why should his answer be any different.

They ate their lunch in relative peace and they talked about what their plans for after class would be. Kazuya asked her if she wanted to train a little in the simulator room, or they could try to do some field exercises. "Why do you always train, you never once told me the no holds bar truth about that." Kazuya told her that it was in preparation for battle. Nova were going to attack again it was only a matter of time. "Satellizer trust me, the Nova are going to attack and nothing will stopped them from achieving their goals. So I want us to live throught it, so we can meet our grandkids."

"We don't have any kids yet, and you already talking about grandkids?" Kazuya kissed her and told her that if it was certain that they would no longer attack, then they could get married tomorrow, and begin doing something about that. But since he knew that they would attack, they had to be ready for anything. "Oh, alright, since you are right, about most things, I don't see why not. The simulator but nothing above A rank. I want you to still have energy for tonight."

Satellizer was not about to argue about getting lucky, or the training being limited to A rank Nova. She did ask him a very simple question, or at least it sounded like a simple question. The question was why were the Nova attacking their dimension? Why would she think the had any clue about it, he couldn't figure, but he told her he had no idea either. He did have several ideas that could be the reason, but it was going to be guess work, and not that accurate.

"My mother is a member of the Nova royal family. She told me that in my dreams a few times, but for some strange reason she hasn't appeared in any of my dreams in a years. So it's not like I can actually ask her." Satellizer told him that maybe him seeing his mother was because he needed someone to fill that role for him, that it was all in his imagination, and the royalty part might be that he needs to be acknowledged for being different than most humans.

"As for my guess, I think my dear mother was going to be married to someone who she totally did not like, kind of like an arranged political marriage or something. She left the dimension and tried to escape her fate to be married to this guy, in her travels she found this dimension, found dear old dad, and they hit it off, so well that they ended up thinking about getting married. As for how in the hell I have so many siblings, artificial womb, and lost of test tubes."

Satellizer still wanted to know his guess why the Nova attack their dimension. "As for the attacks could be several reasons, one they feel that we are an impurity to their race, so they are trying to wipe us out. It would also explain why they attack heavily populated cities most of the time. The other they are trying to rescue mom, because they think we are holding her hostage. But that wouldn't exactly explain why they attacked her and dad if that was the case."

"The last is that the guy she was supposed to marry, eventually got the throne and is attacking in order to destroy everything that mother loved about this dimension, and since she married dear old dad, that would include the entire human race. Bottom line, I don't really care. They keep sending their warriors, soldier, minions, whatever, and I will kill them, that is pretty much the only thing I will do. These bastards killed my mother, sister and I am not going to let them hurt you."

Satellizer kissed him and thanked him for thinking about her. The two walked arm in arm towards the simulator and they would be fine, but someone clearly did not understand the meaning of leave them alone. Attia hacked the simulator to create a scenario that would be impossible for them to win, when they turned it on they were the ruins of an old city which was being attacked by 12 S class Nova. There was no way a normal Pandora and her limiter could win this scenario, and that was the reason why she made it this way. Attia wanted them to feel like absolute failures. "That should deflate those over inflated egos of theirs."

Kazuya and Satellizer activated their set and they each felt what the other did. "Satellizer you expose their cores, and I will finish them off." The freezing field covered a very large area, and Kazuya took a rather standard sniping posture. As Satellizer used her volt weapon, she evaded the attacks of the Nova and managed to hit them on the right spot to cause the core to be exposed. Kazuya took that Nova down with a single shot as soon as Satellizer was clear of the explosion that would follow.

"No way, How are they beating something that should be impossible." Attia was shocked to see that in less than five minutes, they had already beaten six of the Nova for the simulation. The simulation would not end unless one side or the other won. Elizabeth came into the observation room, and told Attia that if Kazuya felt like this was life threatening, she was sure that he could kill her, even with the protection of the observation room active.

"There is no way he even knows we are here." Just as Attia finished her sentence, she saw Kazuya aim his rifle away from the Nova and shot a wall, which caused the bullet to ricochet from the wall to another wall, in a long deflected flight path, and it when through the observation room window, and Attia had to duck fast enough that she was kissing the floor. The bullet mark on the wall was two inches up from where her head was. "He knows and he is angry." Chiffon finally made her appearance know as she helped Attia off the ground.


End file.
